


Malec drabbles

by HIEMILYITSLULU



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, King!Magnus, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Modern Royalty, Moonlight, No Sexual Content, Royalty, Sassy Magnus, Shopping, Understanding, alec is exhausted, alec thinks hes sexy, bed, car, complaints, compliments, consul - Freeform, consul!Alec - Freeform, consul!aleclightwood, king!alec, magnus is confident, magnus is sleep deprived, married, meetings, post-sex, shopping with magnus is challenging, sleeping, soothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIEMILYITSLULU/pseuds/HIEMILYITSLULU
Summary: *New* Malec Royalty au-Compilation of Malec drabbles.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Dude.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HILULUITSEMILY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HILULUITSEMILY/gifts).



They collapse onto the bed, breaths heavy and long. 

Shortly after Magnus finds himself attached to his husbands side while his long fingers thread through his hair. 

“Dude, that was amazing”.

Alec looks down, only to see Magnus’ offended stare. 

“I had my tongue down your throat a few minutes ago. Don’t you dare fucking call me dude”.

Alec laughs, until he looks down again and halts immediately. 

“That’s what I thought”, Magnus says proud before resuming his previous position at Alec's side.


	2. I love him.

“Consul, I understand he’s an important ally but why must Magnus Bane be present at this meeting”?

Alec turns around at the head of the table, where he was gathering his papers to begin the meeting. 

“Well Radcliffe, first, it’s Lightwood-Bane. Second, you don’t have all the factors”.

The shadowhunter stares at Alec, but he won’t cave first. 

After a few agonising seconds the shadowhunter, who’s first name has slipped Alecs mind, breaks. 

“And what might those factors be”. 

Alec looks at Magnus and smiles. 

“I love him”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know tbh.


	3. Moonlight

Magnus lay awake, the soft moonlight illuminating over him and the body sleeping soundly to his left. 

Alec hasn't slept much the past few days and Magnus refuses to wake him up because of his small issue.

Though Magnus needs sleep as well and the only thing he can think of right now that can soothe his thoughts are his boyfriends reassuring words. 

Conflicted, he finally decides to test the waters. Gently nudging Alec's arm to see if he stirs.   
He does. Magnus tries again, this time with slightly more force.

Alec makes a sound of protest and rolls over, tossing his arm over Magnus’ waist, burying his head in his shoulder.

Magnus feels bad, he sighs and starts running his fingers up and down Alec's spine to soothe him back to sleep.

“What's wrong babe”? 

“I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to wake you”. 

“It's alright, somethings obviously bothering you and I'm awake now, barely, but awake”.

Magnus smiles and thinks about how lucky he is to have someone so understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at school right now, trying to avoid work so have this.


	4. Looking good Lightwood-Bane

Magnus looks in the mirror admiring his perfectly put together outfit.

He smirks.

“Looking good Lightwood-Bane”. He says to himself. 

Alec perks up from his spot on the bed.

“Damn babe, I think you've outdone yourself on this one”. 

He places his book on the nightstand and comes to stand by Magnus.

His arms automatically go around his waist, while Magnus’ go around his neck. 

“Why thank you, Alexander”.

Alec hums his acknowledgment before leaning in and kissing Magnus, it wasn’t a soft kiss but it also wasn’t rough.

When they pull back their foreheads remain touching, wide smiles on their faces. 

Magnus kisses the tip of Alec's nose.

“I love you”.

“I love you too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still at school, heres another.


	5. Shopping with Magnus.

“Magnus, my arms are going to fall off if you buy anything else”.

Alec knew that finally agreeing to shop with Magnus would have its disadvantages but he thought the perks would overpower them. 

He may have misjudged, slightly. 

Magnus halts and turns to face his boyfriend. 

“Alexander darling, I have asked three times if you would like me to hold some bags but you refused me every time. So, it’s on you that your arms are hurting”. 

He turns with a flourish leaving Alec frozen, his face red. 

Alec unfreezes and speed walks to catch up with Magnus, who has entered yet another makeup store. 

Another hour and a half goes by before they make it back to the car. 

“See darling, that wasn’t too bad now was it”.

Alec huffs then turns to look at his boyfriend. 

He’s greeted by Magnus’ gorgeous smirk that makes him melt every time he sees it. 

“Okay it wasn’t that bad”.

Magnus smiles genuinely and leans over to kiss Alec. 

As he pulls back he hovers. 

“Maybe if I had held some of the bags it would have been easier for you”.

Alec laughs. Magnus joins him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 🙋♀️ um i’m not sure what to write here but here’s another chapter lol. k bye.


	6. A pair of Kings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Alexander Lightwood is getting Married.

Alexander Lightwood, King of Idris is getting married. 

It's a long time coming to be honest. It's only taken this long because he made it his mission to have his entire kingdom be filled with only people who support the fact that he is marrying a man. 

Never has a King married another man.   
Alexander was determined to be the first.

His partner is a noble man, Magnus Bane. The Banes and Lightwoods go back decades, the families have a history of not exactly getting along. 

Magnus is hoping to change that for good. 

They met 5 years back when Magnus was visiting as the official representative for Edom. 

Between the subtle glances from across the room and the not-so subtle flirting it was impossible for Alec not to fall for him. 

Now they stand on the highest balcony of the castle looking out over the kingdom. 

Alec breaks the peaceful silence. “It's finally finished my love”.

He hears Magnus sigh, “Finally I get to have you be mine forever”.

Alec grins, “That wouldn’t have been an issue either way”.

“Oh I know Darling. This will just make it feel complete”.

Alec pulls Magnus impossibly closer and plants a chaste kiss on his forehead. 

“I can't wait to call you my King”.

Magnus doesn’t respond verbally only tilts his head up as Alec tilts his down. They stare into each other’s eyes and naturally met in the middle for a kiss that symbolises the start of a new era. 

The wedding is, obviously, huge and when Alec sees Magnus walking towards him, his tough King exterior breaks and he turns to mush. He makes eye contact with his love and they both start tearing up. 

This is all he’s been dreaming about for years. 

Now that it’s finally happening, well he can’t quite fathom that just yet.

When they kiss for the first time as Kings, as husbands the crowd erupts into cheers and claps that could be heard for miles. 

The next day, they wake tangled together under their sheets. 

Magnus is propped up on his elbow looking down at his husband. 

Alec is smiling up at him.

King Alexander and King Magnus Lightwood-Bane will go down in history as the first pair of Kings who changed the world and fell more and more in love each day while doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Royalty au!  
> hope you enjoyed xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. lol.


End file.
